life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Amber
Rachel Dawn Amber (born July 22, 1995 - April 22, 2013) was a student who attended Blackwell Academy. She went missing on Monday, April 22, 2013. Chloe and Max later found her dead body in the junkyard. She was best friends with Chloe Price. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Rachel in her journal: Where is Rachel Amber? Even though Blackwell Academy feels so remote and tranquil, you still get sad reminders of reality, like "Missing Person" posters literally wallpapered all over campus. I already know her name through osmosis. I guess she was a popular student here and vanished six months ago. Rachel has a great picture on her "Missing Person" poster. She looks posed and pretty, like a model. Of course, I wonder who took the photo. Did she run away from home? I'd like to hope so. For her sake. It's so depressing. And I feel awful for her parents. What a shitty thing to go through. SIGH. No matter how much Blackwell seems like a secret bubble of knowledge, you can't escape the real world... Personality and Physical Appearance There are mixed opinions about Rachel's personality. She is generally considered as popular, nice, but rebellious. Joyce fondly calls her a "hell-raiser", while Chloe refers to her as her "angel". She seems to have a caring personality, as she is well loved by those close to her. Rachel also seems to be more girly and idealistic than Chloe, reflected by her love of makeup and ambition to become a model. There are however rumors of Rachel being sexually promiscuous. Rachel is 5'5" and weighs 110lbs (165 cm and 49.90 kilo). She has blonde hair and hazel eyes, and two tattoos; a dragon on her calf, and a star on the inside of her left wrist. We know this because of the Missing Person posters found around Arcadia Bay, created by Chloe. Episode One: "Chrysalis" We are introduced to her character early on via the Missing Person posters plastered around the Blackwell Academy campus. Upon speaking to Stella about Rachel, we hear that there is a rumor about her sleeping with her art teacher, Mark Jefferson. Whether this is true or not is up for speculation. When we later search Chloe's room for the CD, we can see that she obviously had a close relationship with Rachel. In her lock-box by the bed, we discover the original photograph from the Missing Person poster; originally a shot of the two girls together. Chloe is responsible for creating and putting up the posters.She tells Max that Rachel's parents have given up hope looking for her, choosing to believe she just moved away, rather than face the unknown. Chloe reveals that they had planned to gather enough funds to move to Los Angeles together, to start a new life. Chloe believes Rachel is still out there, and never would have left Arcadia without her. Episode Two - "Out of Time" In this episode, Max visits the bathroom on her way to get ready for breakfast with Chloe. There we can see graffiti bearing the slogan "Rachel Amber is a whore" implying people thought she was recklessly sexual. This is probably not true; the same accusations and graffiti surrounds Kate's reputation throughout the episode. In the bathroom of the Two Whales Diner, the same can be said with the graffiti, as "Rachel A owes me a BJ" can be seen on the wall of one of the cubicles. In this episode, as Max explores Chloe's hideout in the American Rust Junkyard, we can tell that Rachel was in a secret relationship she did not want to confide in Chloe about, because of a scribbled out note she left in the trash there. Chloe and Rachel's bond is emphasized here in their special place. Rachel is more girly than Chloe, evident from the makeup left there. A drawing on the wall of Rachel with a dog, presumed to be Pompidou, reveals that she has a connection with Frank Bowers. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" When searching through files in Principle Wells' office, they come across a file on Rachel. When searching the file on the computer of Nathan Prescott, they look at a picture that Nathan drew that says Rachel In a Dark Room, hinting that Rachel is trapped somewhere. Chloe mentions Rachel while she and Max are in the pool. While Max is going through Frank's trailer, she finds pictures of Rachel with Frank, Rachel posing sexually, and Rachel cuddling with Pompidou. Max also finds love letters from Rachel to Frank. When Max tells Chole about this, she feels betrayed and states that Rachel lied to her. Episode Four - "Dark Room" It is revealed that Rachel was killed by Mark Jefferson who drugged and photographed her. Max and Chloe uncovered her body in the junkyard after finding a photo of her there in the binder with her name from the dark room. Relationships Friendship * Chloe Price - Rachel was Chloe's best friend while Max was away in Seattle. The two share a very strong bond according to Chloe, who is desperate to uncover the reason for her disappearance. * Blackwell students - Most of the students at Blackwell seem to know Rachel, or at least know of her. They appear to be majoritively fond of her, and wish to see her safe return to Arcadia Bay. Romantic * Frank Bowers - It is clear that Rachel had a relationship with Frank, and that she valued him highly. She was however, unable to find the courage to tell Chloe about the relationship. * Chloe Price - There is some speculation that Chloe has romantic feelings towards Rachel. She admits that she had a crush on her when speaking with Max in "Chaos Theory". Their sexuality, and whether Rachel reciprocated these feelings, is unknown. Alternative Timeline Not much is known about Rachel Amber in the alternative timeline, however, she is still missing and likely dead in this timeline as well, from either similar or the same way she died in the original timeline: at the hands of Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott. Chloe and Rachel have never met in the alternative timeline. Inconsistencies * In a note to Frank, Rachel refers to herself as a Leo; presumably the star sign. Her date of birth would classify her as a Cancer-Leo cusp who is predominantly Leo. Trivia * There are many fan theories about Rachel and her whereabouts. Some even suggest that Rachel Amber is Max from an alternative timeline. Another theory is that the ghost deer Max sees is Rachel's spirit. * Rachel's last name "Amber" is possibly derived from the term "Amber Alert." Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased